PETERPAN
by Acha Kim
Summary: Don't you understand, you mean more to me than anything in the whole world. -Chanyeol / just read/ YAOI/ CHANBAEK, CHANSOO, KRISBAEK/ REVIEW JUSEO/.


**^PETERPAN^**

**By. Acha Kim**

**Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kris n other**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: YAOI, TYPO, Fiction, membosankan.**

**Note: udah baca, review ya! Baik/buruk, pasti aku terima.**

Happy reading

Hope u like

"Jika diumpamakan kau adalah Peterpan, maka aku adalah Tinkerbell yang selalu ada disisimu dan membantuku namun aku tak memiliki kekuatan magic seperti Tinkerbell karena aku bukan peri. Aku adalah sahabat yang mencintaimu" –Kyungsoo.

"aku bukan Wendy karena Wendy itu perempuan sedangkan aku laki-laki. Wendy baik hati dan polos sedangkan aku tidak namun jika kau adalah Peterpan, maka aku akan jai Wendy" –Baekhyun.

"neol chajaganda chueogi boneun tinkerbell

Ttaranaseotdeon neverland geu gose naega

Neowa barabomyo utgo isseo nan

Yeongwonhan neoui peteopaen

Geu sigane meomchun ne namja

Seotuljiman neomu saranghaetdeon naui neoegedanyeoga" –Chanyeol.

'tok tok tok'

Sebuah suara ketukan mengusik tidur seorang namja mungil yang baru saja terlelap beberapa menit lalu namun namja mungil tersebut memilih untuk tak menghiraukan suara ketukan yang entah siapa yang melakukannya yang jelas orang yang melakukannya adalah orang kurang kerjaan yang membuat keributan di tengah malam dan demi apapun yang ada di sunia ini namja mungil itu baru bisa tertidur beberapa menit yang lalu karena insomnia dan ia harus menerima kenyataan jika waktu tidurnya yang amat sangat berharga itu harus diganggu oleh seseorang, ingatkan dia untuk memasak tubuh orang itu menjadi sup daging manusia.

'tok tok tok'

"yakk Kyungsoo buka jendelamu!"

Namja mungil yang ternyata bernama Kyungsoo tersebut membuka mata bulatnya kala mendengar namanya disebut dan menoleh kearah jendelanya.

"apa dia sudah gila tengah malam begini memanjat jendela orang yang sudah tidur? Oh aku lupa dia bahkan sudah gila sejak dia lahir dan aku adalah orang tergila karena masih mau berteman dengannya, poor me"

Setelah menyelesaikan gerutuannya, Kyungsoo beranjak untuk membuka jendela kamarnya dengan langkah terseok, di sangat mengantuk kawan.

"yakk Dobi sialan apa kau ingin mati!"hardik Kyungsoo saat ia berhasil membuka jendelanya dan membiarkan namja tinggi yang ia panggil Dobi itu masuk kamarnya.

"aku tak ingin mati Kyung itu sebabnya aku kesini" jawab namja tinggi itu ambigu.

Kyungsoo segera menutup kembali jendelanya dan matanya menyipit saat mengetahui teman raksasanya itu tak datang dengan tangan kosong melainkan ia membawa sebuah buku dan Kyungsoo seketika tau maksud teman besarnya itu.

"oh tapi sayang sekali Park Chanyeol aku sedang mengantuk dan aku ingin tidur, hoaaamm" jawab Kyungsoo cepat sambil menguap dan merebahkan kembali tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"oh ayolah my Kyungkyung apa kau tak kasian pada sahabat satu-satumu yang paling tampan,mempesona, dan menggemaskan ini jika besok aku dihukum lagi bagaimana? Aku pasti akan disuruh lari keliling lapangan oh pasti kulit putihku ini akan menghitam mengalahkan kekasihmu Kim Jongin itu…"

"yakkk dia bukan kekasihku!" Kyungsoo segera memotong ucapan terlampau narsis Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menyebut Jongin kekasihnya, huh yang benar saja Kyungsoo tak mungkin berpacaran dengan manusia hitam dengan otak yang penuh dengan ke-yadong-an.

"ok, dia bukan kekasihmu tapi tolonglah aku Kyung jika soalnya sama aku hanya tinggal menyalin tugasmu tapi kau tau kan Cho saem member soal berbeda-beda dank au sangat tau aku lemah di bidang Matematika. Kyungsoo Baby plisss" Chanyeol kembali merayu Kyungsoo dengan Puppy Eyesnya yang mungkin jika pada kondisi normal akan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"tapi ini hampir jam satu dan aku baru tertidur beberapa menit sebelum kau menghancurkan malamku. Lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan sepulang sekolah hingga tengah malam ini eoh?" Kyungsoo semakin kesal jika begini ia tau pada akhirnya dia akan berakhir di meja belajar dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah Chanyeol.

"e… itu … aku dipinjami kaset game baru dari Jongin dan aku keasikan main sampai aku lupa…" Chanyeol meringis saat mengucapkan alasannya takut jika Kyungsoo akan semakin marah.

"Jongin lagi Jongin lagi.. kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku akan melarangmu berteman dengan makhluk hitam itu arraseo!"

"aku janji jika kau mau membantuku aku tak akan berteman dengan Jongin lagi." Chanyeol menatap penuh harap apa Kyungsoo, dia yakin sahabatnya ini tak akan menolak kemauannya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"tak usah berjanji jika kau tak bisa menepati. Hahh arra aku akan membantumu kau tidurlah bukankah kau akan mengikuti masuk club basket besok?!" Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menyerah dari Chanyeol –lagi. Karena jika diteruskan berdebat sampai besok pun Kyungsoo yakin dia tetap tak bisa menang dari Chanyeol jadi Kyungsoo pikir menyelesaikan tugas Chanyeol dengan cepat dan kembali tidur.

"woahhh jinja Kyung baby? Kau memang nomer satu chu~" dan setelahnya Chanyeol segera melempat tubuhnya keatas ranjang Kyungsoo setelah mencium pipi Kyungsoo, yang Chanyeol lewatkan adalah pipi merona milik Kyungsoo yang meski ia sudah sering dium pipi oleh Chanyeol namun efecnya masih sama bahkan kini Acha bisa mendengar degup jantung Kyungsoo yang menggila.

Ternyata berteman dengan Chanyeol sejak mereka lahir tidak membuat Kyungsoo bosan, sebaliknya dia berkeinginan untuk bersama Chanyeol selamanya. Itu tak lepas dari perasaan yang ia rasakan secara tak sengaja semasa mereka berada di sekolah menengah dimana anak seumur mereka telah mengenal kata 'cinta' dan sejak Kyungsoo mengenal apa itu 'cinta' nama Chanyeolnya yang selalu ada di pikirannya dan tanpa sadar dia akan melakukan apapun yang Chanyeol butuhkan seperti saat ini.

Chanyeol telah terbang kealam mimpinya sementara Kyungsoo pun telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kyungsoo berbaring di sebelah Chanyeol menghadap kearah Chanyeol yang tidur dengan pose telentang.

"suatu saat aku ingin kau tau perasaanku sesungguhnya Channie tapi tidak sekarang. Aku takut kau akan menolakku dan menjauhiku. Aku rela melakukan apapun asal kau tetap berada disisiku. Saranghae"

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Chanyeol terbangun tanpa ada Kyungsoo disampingnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol panic dan mencari Kyungsoo di penjuru rumah. Orang tua Kyungsoo tengah melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar kota sehingga Kyungsoo harus sendirian dirumahjika kalian bertanya kenapa Chanyeol bertamu lewat jendela? Jawabannya adalah kebiasaan sejak mereka kecil,kkkkk.

Chanyeol menemukan Kyungsoo tengah memasak di dapur. dengan senyum kelegaan Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"kenapa sudah bangun? Ini masih pagi Kyung."

Kyungsoo tampak terkejut saat menyadari Chanyeol telah berada di belakangnya.

"ck, kau mengejutkanku Chan. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasmu aku tertidur sebentar dan terbangun begitu saja tanpa bisa tidur kembali." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggedikkan bahu.

"kau mau sarapan disini atau dirumahmu sendiri?"

"aku pulang saja tapi buatkan aku bekal ne."

"hmmm jemput aku 30 menit lagi."

"sip, thank you so much Baby soo chu~"

Lagi, Chanyeol melewatkan pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah lucu menambah kesan cantik pada namja mungil tersebut.

"hahhh sampai kapan aku terbiasa melakukan skinship dengannya"

'

'

'

'

'

'

2 menit yang lalu Park songsaengnim mengatakan bahwa siswa kelas 10A disuruh belajar sendiri hingga istirahat dan tentu saja waktu itu tidak akan mereka gunakan untuk belajar, benar? Hanya beberapa siswi yang memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan dan selebihnya membuat gaduh dikelas dengan menggelar konser tunggal, ada pula yang memilih tidur seperti Kyungsoo contohnya.

"kasian sekali, dia pasti mengantuk setelah kuganggu malamnya. Maafkan aku ne Baby Soo aku selalu merepotkanmu salah sendiri kau sangat baik padaku. kau memang nomer satu" ucap Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

"aku akan kekantin membelikanmu ice krim strawberry kesukaanmu. Tidurlah dengan baik"

Setelahnya Chanyeol benar-benar keluar kelas menuju kantin namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara 'Brakk' di dalam ruang yang Chanyeol yakin adalah 'ruang Osis'. Lancing memang menguping pembicaraan orang tapi rasa penasaran menguasahi Chanyeol terlebih saat Chanyeol melihat bahwa yang berada di dalam adalah namja cantik yang selama ini diam-diam ia sukai.

Mata besar Chanyeol saat melihat Kris selaku ketua Osis sekaligus kekasih namja cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun itu mendorong kekasihnya hingga membentur tembok.

"aaarrgghh Kris sakit…. Ugh" tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya melihat wajah kesakitan dari namja yang begitu ia puja..

"AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKANMU BERULANG KALI BAEK,, JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DIBELAKANGKU!" teriak Kris menggema di seluruh ruangan tersebut.

"apa maksudmu? Taehyung hanya teman bahkan dia sudah kuanggap adik sendiri" jawab Baekhyun tak kalah keras.

Chanyeol tau seseorang yang disebut Taehyung itu. dia adalah siswa jenius yang masuk SHS saat usianya seharusnya masih berada di tingkat JHS dan jika Chanyeol tak salah ingat Taehyung berada di kelas 10B bersebelahan dengan kelasnya.

"apa kau sudah lupa kasus Sehun? Kau bilang kau menganggapnya adikmu tapi dia nyaris memperkosamu" Chanyeol tersentak mendengar ucapan Kris selanjutnya. Apa benar Oh Sehun yang memiliki nasib seperti Taehyun itu pernah nyaris memperkosa Baekhyun? Sulit dipercaya padahal wajahnya sangat polos dan dingin.

"jangan dibahas lagi Kris, dia sudah bahagia dengan Luhan hyung."

"Luhan maksudmu? Kau buta bahkan Luhan sering sekali memperhatikanmu seolah dia ingin menelanmu hidup-hidup. Seharusnya kau saar bahwa banyak yang menginginkanmu Baek jadi kau tak boleh berteman dengan sembarang orang bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu berulang kali kenapa kau bebal sekali eoh?" Kris terus saja mengomel membuat Chanyeol ingin menyumpal mulut namja tinggi sesenti lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol itu, seenaknya saja memarahi Baekhyun sebenarnya dia kekasih atau polisi sih?

"kau egois." Baekhyun berujar lirih.

"heuh?"

"kau dengan bebas berteman dengan siapapun sedangkan aku satu-satunya teman yang kupunya hanya kau kekasihku sendiri. MEMANGNYA AKU INI APA? AKU SEPERTI ORANG SAKIT-SAKITAN YANG DIKUCILKAN, KAU TAU APA HAH? SEBENARNYA KAU INI KEKASIHKU ATAU POLISI ? jika ka uterus begini, aku ingin kita putus sa…"

Chu~

Bola mata Chanyeol dan baekhyun melebar saat tiba-tiba Kris mencium Baekhyun brutal. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan iri namun dia terhimpit tubuh Kris dan tembok hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan membiarkan Kris hingga tenang entah perasaannya saja tapi Baekhyun merasakan ketakutan dan kekalutan dalam ciuman Kris.

Sedangkan Chanyeol telah mengeretakkan giginya mendengar adegan didalamnya, hatinya bergemuruh. Ingin sekali dia masuk kedalam dan memukul Kris sekuat tenaga namun dia masih punya waras untuk menyadari posisinya yang bukan siapa-siapa.

Kris melepas pagutannya perlahan.

"mianhae."

Keduannya menundukan kepala.

"aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu Baek, sungguh" Kris menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan ekspresi semenyesal mungkin.

"aku tau."

"aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu Baek, aku sangan mencintaimu sampai sampai aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku tanpamu. Aku takut mereka diluar sana mengambilmu dariku itu juga alasanku tidak mengijinkanmu mengikuti klub manapun, aku takut Baek aku takut kehilanganmu" Baekhyun tercengang melihat Kris meneteskan air mata, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Krisnya yang begitu kuat dan berkarisma kini meneteskan air mata maka perlahan Baekhyun menarik tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Entah alasan apa hingga Chanyeol masih bertahan berdiri di depan jendala menyaksikan kemesraan Kris dengan namja pujaannya membuat hatinya tersayat namun tak bisa Chanyeol pungkiri pesona Baekhyun memang sangat luar biasa, hampir seluruh namja yang berstatus Same tak pernah mengalihkan pandangan jika melihat Baekhyun berjalan di depan mereka tak hanya Same bahkan beberapa uke dan yeoja pun banyak yang menginginkannya.

Beberapa dari mereka mencari informasi Baekhyun mengambil klub apa? Banyak yang mengira bahwa Baekhyun mengambil club Musik mengingat suaranya yang sangat indah namun mereka salah tak ada satupun club yang dimasuki Baekhyun dan itu membuat fans-fans Baekhyun kecewa terutama Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Kris adalah ketua Osis dengan berjuta karisma yang dipuja-puja yeoja dan namja di seluruh penjuru SM high school, bisa dibilang dia adalah Seme nomer satu di sekolah karena tinggi tubuhnya yang hampir menyamai tiang bendera (?).

Tak ada habisnya jika membicarakan couple on top SM High School ini, bisa dibilang mereka 'sempurna'.

Chanyeol bersiap untuk bersembunyi saat dilihatnya Kris akan meninggalkan ruangaan tersebut dan saat Kris benar-benar tak terlihat, Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"ugh,,, shit padahal yang kemarin saja belum sembuh sekarang punggungku terasa remuk." Gerutu Baekhyun sampil mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi kebanggaan Kris.

"SIAPAPUN DISANA KEMARILAH JIKA KAU TAK INGIN KULAPORKAN PADA KRIS KARENA TELAH MENJADI PENGUNTIT!"

Chanyeol tersentak. Apa yang Baekhyun maksut itu dirinya?

"yakk apa kau tuli? Kau ingin kuadukan pada Kris ya?"

Tsk, Chanyeol tak suka kata-kata Baekhyun seolah-olah Kris aalah orang yang paling ditakuti saja. Chanyeol tidak takut.

Dengan berat hati Chanyeol pun menghampiri Baekhyun seketika Chanyeol meringis melihat wajah kesakitan Baekhyun.

"are u ok?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tampang bodohnya.

"sedikit. Namamu siapa?" hati Chanyeol tertohok saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun denan nada datar tanpa dosa.

"Baekhyun-ssi sebenarnya kita adalah teman sekelas apa kau tak mengenaliku?" ya memang benar sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah teman sekelas namun karena sikap Baekhyun yang pendiam dan terkesan dingin membuatnya tak berinteraksi dengan siapapun bahkan teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"uh?" Baekhyun tersentak mendengarnya dan mulai meneliti Chanyeol dari ujung rambut keujung kaki membuat Chanyeol semakin gugup dibuatnya.

"ahh aku ingat, kau yang selalu bersama Kyungsoo itu kan? Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi-lagi dengan tampang tanpa dosa membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri.

"namaku Park Chanyeol. Bisa-bisanya kau mengenal Kyungsoo tapi tak mengenalku, jika dibandingkan Kyungsoo aku berjuta kali lebih tampan tau!" jawab Chanyeol narsis.

"hahahahaha kau narsis sekali tuan Park, oke kuakui kau tampan tapi Kris-ku jauh lebih tampan."

"tapi dia arogan"

"ya sedikit"

"bagian mana yang sakit" Chanyeol mulai tertarik dengan rasa sakit Baekhyun karena dirinya melihat sendiri bagaimana Kris membenturkan punggung namja ber-eyeliner iku ke tembok.

"pak tua itu pikun bahwa tadi malam dia menghajarku habis-habisan hingga baagian bawahku seperti remuk semua dan tadi dengan tak berperikemanusiaan dia menyakiti punggungku."

Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti.

"menghajarmu?"

"yaa,, kau taulah kegiatan iatas ranjang jangan sok polos" jawab Baekhyun santai sedangkan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"jai kau… kau dan Kris sudah?"

"tentu saja dia kekasihku. Jangan bilang kau belum pernah." Seketika Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Membayangkan Kris yang menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun dan memasukinya, tentu Chanyeol bukan orang polos yang tidak tau tentang sex. Berteman dengan Jongin membuatnya tau tentang hal-hal berbau sex namun tak pernah terpikir di kepalanya bahawa Baekhyun…. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menangis.

"heiii, are u ok? Jadi kau belum punya kekasih atau kekasihmu tidak mau oh atau jangan-jangan Kyungsoo itu kekasihmu? Ya aku lihat dia terlalu polos untuk melakukannya"

"tidak, dia bukan kekasihku." Jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil terus menundukkan kepala.

"eoh?"

"jadi kenapa kau bisa mengenal Kyungsoo sedangkan aku tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha kembali ceria dan Chanyeol senang melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang tersenyum sangat manis.

"aku sering memantau anak club music."

"yakk aku juga anggota club music" ucap Chanyeol tak terima

"aku hanya mengenal orang-orang yang aku sukai"

"siapa saja?"

"Kyungsoo tak ada yang lain bahkan aku pernah berkeinginan untuk berduet engannya. Aku sangat suka suaranya wajahnya juga imut sekaligus tampan dia menggemaskan terlebih suaranya." Jelas Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"hanya itu? suaraku tak kalah bagus darinya dan bisa bermain alat music." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol membanggakan diri.

"woaahhh ternyata kau benar-benar narsis ya? Baiklah jika aku mampir ke club music lagi, aku akan memperhatikanmu."

"yaksok?"

Dan satu anggukan dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari.

"Chanyeol-ssi bisakah kau membantuku ke kantin? Tubuhku terasa lemas hanya untuk berdiri" pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes andalannya yang membuat Chanyeol harus menelan ludahnya gugup, jika Baekhyun tau tanpa mengeluarka puppy eyes atau aegyo apapun Chanyeol bersedia melakukan apapun yang Baekhyun ingin.

"dengan senang hati"

Setelahnya Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun menuju kantin, oh Byun Baekhyun apakah kau sudah melupakan kata-kata Kris untuk tidak berdekatan dengan siapapun? Dan sekarang kau malah menempelkan tubuh indahmu itu paa orang lain yang bahkan baru kau ketahui namanya. Berdoalah agar Kris tidak melihatmu.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'tbc

Silahkan review….


End file.
